And We're There
by PerfectPictureofanAngelsSmile
Summary: "I think… pieces find each other, no matter where we are. How we are." She wears leather, rides a bike, works at a bar and is an orphan. Ally finds herself in another world. Parallel Universe.


**A/N: I wrote this all tonight in 4 hours. It's also loosely inspired by CW's The Flash's parallel universe story line. I wrote this in one setting, and half of it is just from writing it in my phone.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Austin & Ally or anything else!**

* * *

 _i._

She's speeding down the pavement through the city. Clad in black leather jacket, skinny jeans and a head of tousled brown waves hidden in her helmet, she veers past more empty alley ways.

Ally vaguely wonders what her life would be as another. If she was another person in another universe.

Lights flashed across her helmet's shield and eye view, her chocolate doe-shaped eyes focused on the night.

She was an orphan. Her mom died when she was one. As for her dad, he got ill when she was around ten. Now, Ally gets her income from a bar downtown. Hence, her late hours before closing up.

The light turned red on an empty four way, Ally stopping at the crosswalk, holding her up on one side with a brown ankle boot.

She was snapped out of her reverie when a clatter came from the side, her head snapping up.

Two trash cans were now spilled over from the corner, the lid making it to the curb before falling flat. Ally narrowed her eyes and sighed, figuring it was just raccoons.

The light turned green again and she vroomed forward, the sound resonating and leaving a tire mark in place.

It's not that her life was bad. She's fortunate enough to still have one aunt who cares, her own apartment, and a job. It's just, she lacked words. Not her own words, but others. She lacked the laughter of friends around her or someone to share her past with– not that she'd openly talk about her whole life story to a stranger but it was an ironic daydream.

Everything felt incomplete. She's so fortunate enough yet why does she feel so unlucky? Or like it isn't fair. Maybe it's a way of the universe telling her she doesn't deserve a full life.

Maybe someone out there has the life she could have. Another her could.

She didn't notice how fast her speed was, in the midst of her thought.

All of a sudden, she hit something under her tire and she made a shrill gasp as her bike jumped but continued running, wobbling slightly.

Just when she thought she was about to be thrown off, there was a bright flash and she was gone.

 _ii._

It was white. Everything was white.

Ally's helmet was rolled a few feet away from her, her motorcycle nowhere to be seen. She groaned at the impact, her hair spilled from the removal of her helmet as she meekly sat up. "What? Where am I…" She grunted, her eyes squinting and wincing once at the brightness.

Oh man, was she dead?

Before she could react otherwise, the brightness faded, and the silence was slowly filled with a distant chatter.

In the middle of a place that was absolute white, it somehow became the middle of a food court with colorful walls. People were just walking around her, others sitting at the table smacking or eating away. A store named Mini's was positioned to the far left. " _What…?"_ Ally's thoughts were still combobulated by her bike crash– or whatever that was.

Where is her bike? Where's her helmet? Even that was gone now.

Ally stood up, her legs only slightly sore as she patted off her jeans. More importantly: where was she?

 _iii._

Ally looked around the place, knowing for a fact she's never been here before. Yet, for some reason, something about it was comforting.

She continued walking and tried stopping someone who only double looked at her. "Excuse me, hi, sorry, where am I?"

"Miami mall… That's a new look for you, Ally." The person looked them up and down. Ally seethed a little, bothered by the look of the guy she didn't know. Wait.

"New look? How do you know my name?"

He laughed. "Good one." He pointed his index fingers at her, pointed like hand guns. "See you around." The brunet left.

Confused, Ally spun around. Miami? She lived in New England. She only lived in Miami when she was a kid before her dad died.

She wandered some more before finding a bathroom and slowly looked in the mirror to see if she drastically changed, according to the guy.

Her brown hair was down in a loose, messy curls to the middle of her back. She wore a regular light pink shirt underneath her black leather jacket. Her cheeks were flushed pink as normal, and her lips were still the same plump shape and eyes were still the same brown. She didn't wear much make up except blush and mascara. Ally sighed, not knowing what was going on and bent down over the sink to splash cold water on her face. She needed to get home.

When she looked back up, she gasped at the sudden piece of paper in the middle of the mirror in front of her. It was a note.

"Don't be seen." It read.

Ally looked around quickly. She didn't hear anyone come in, and whoever did it definitely didn't have much time to do it. And she was absolutely sure she was alone in the bathroom.

She ogled the note longer suspiciously before crumpling it in her hand and stuffed it in her jacket pocket.

Don't be seen.

What does that mean?

 _iv._

She doesn't know where she's going. But she finds herself in front of a shop, kind of homey looking, that reads Sonic Boom.

She enters and there's instruments everywhere. A grand piano, trumpets over there, a whole wall with an abundance of guitars. Ally's almost in awe, a strange feeling filling her at the myriad of musical instruments. This must be heaven. She has the urge to try every instrument, every one that hasn't learned yet, every one she has wanted to learn.

There's a chorus of laughter and Ally looks over to a group of people around the counter. There's a short latina arguing with a taller redhead, whose fashion sense seems questionable but suits him. She moves her eyes to the people behind the counter and she stills.

A tall blond is leaning his arm against the counter, looking down at a smaller brunette with a songbook in her hands. They're talking, a smile on both their faces while a chuckle leaves the taller now and then. But that's not what catches her attention.

It's _her._

Her exact image, except with curls more polished and sporting a brighter top, was standing behind the counter with the blond boy, pointing to something in her book.

She's frozen, her thoughts implode almost. Ally stares at herself for another second before the note comes back to mind, _don't be seen,_ and she immediately grabs the magazine closest to her and opens it, covering her face.

Ally peeks over and her other self had just glanced back at blond after looking her way. Seating herself at the nearby bench, she kept the magazine up as her eyes stared straight at nothing. Oh my god. It was her.

Peeking again, her other self was making a deadpan face at the redhead who seemed to have just made some remark. Catching this, Ally wavers a little, watching the blond say something in defense and the latina grins at her other self. A small longing appears in her stomach.

The redhead and latina suddenly make their way to the doorway and Ally raises the magazine again until they're gone. She stares in their direction before looking back at her doppelganger. She has to get closer.

 _v._

Ally managed to move by tables by the stairs, her magazine still in hand for cover. She can hear them now.

"Austin, I think this one's going to be good…"

"I don't doubt it, Alls. Every song you make is the best."

She lowers the magazine again. His name is Austin. They… they make music? She makes music? Ally stares at the songbook in her other self's hand. She knows it's a songbook because she has the same one back home. But she stopped writing in it years ago.

Ally hears her other self say she needs to get something and bounds up the stairs. When she's gone upstairs, Ally lets the magazine fall and stares at the table.

Her eyes had watered.

Her other self has everything. She still writes songs, she has friends…

She looks at the blond hanging by the counter. She can't help but observe him, her eyes trailing over his figure. He's wearing a button up along with jeans, and a pick necklace hangs below his chest bone. She looks down at her attire and knows she doesn't compliment him as well as her doppelganger does. She doesn't know why she thinks that until her other self returns, yelling a happy, "Got it!" down the stairs.

While watching, Austin leans down and briefly kisses that Ally's cheek.

vi.

Why is she here? She wants to go home. But at the same time, she can't stop watching. Her life- this life- is so magnetic.

Then, the other Ally goes to the restroom. When she goes in, a bright familiar flash comes from the door when it closes and Ally immediately stands up. She hurries to it, opening the door and inside, it's empty.

Wide eyed, panic drops inside the brunette's stomach. _Ally?_

 _vii._

"What do I do? What do I do?" Ally whispers under her breath in panic at the empty bathroom. She steps in quickly and waits for the other Ally to come back. "This can't happen," Ally whimpers. It's almost 10 minutes and nothing has happened. Ally covers her face with her hands. This isn't her place. This isn't her world. She has to go.

She opens the door and jolts for the door before she runs into a strong chest.

"Ally?"

Ally looks up.

"When'd you change?" Austin asked, raising his eyebrows at her clothes.

"I- um."

"You look kind of flushed. Maybe you should head home early. I can let your dad know and drive you." He feels her forehead.

Ally stops. She looks up slowly. "...dad?"

"Austin, what's wrong with Ally?" She hears from behind. Her heart stops. She turns when Austin pulls his hand away to a middle aged man in a light blue polo, peering over from the backdoor.

It's real. It's dad.

Ally takes him in. He's healthy. He's here.

Lester gives a kind but offering smile. "Ally honey?"

She clasps a hand over her mouth. Tears pricked at her eyes. Then she ran to him, wrapping her arms around him. "Dad." She says in a small cry.

Both Austin and Lester are shocked at her action as he returns the hug. "Honey if you really don't feel well, you can go home." He rubbed her back. Ally managed a small smile from it and continued holding onto him. It's been nine years since she felt his hug. She felt like a little girl again, clinging onto her daddy.

Ally shook her head and pulled away, wiping her cheeks dry with her hand. "No, I'm just," She took another look at him. "I missed you, dad."

"Aw. You're right we haven't had quality dad daughter time lately, have we..? I'm sorry, I've gotten so caught up." He brightens up. "We should go somewhere this weekend!"

"I would love that." Ally smiles, sniffling. There's nothing she wants more. Nothing she's wanted more for the last 9 years. Lester nods and gives her another hug before he returns to his office.

When he's gone, she realizes that's probably the last time she sees him. And she starts crying again. And Austin brings her to the practice room.

When they're alone upstairs, Austin jokes, "He'll probably bring you to the happy hour at the ice cream store." to cheer her up.

Ally weakly smiles. Lester must be … _frugal_ here too. She knows she's not in her reality anymore. This is another world. The large A on the wall stands out to her.

A parallel universe.

"Ally?" His voice is soft and patient. She turns to Austin, and realizes she never registered what Austin was to her. Or, her other self.

"Austin." She says.

He chuckles before going back to serious. "Are you okay now?"

"Mhm." She says quickly, brushing her fingers through her waves. Austin notices and does the same to her hair.

"Your curls are out…"

She relaxes, liking the feeling of his fingers. Ally knows he's not her Ally. She remembers how Austin would lean toward her other self and how he would look at with nothing short of adoration in his eyes. Even now, the way he's waiting for her patiently just for her to be okay, she feels warm, being cared for like this. And her friends earlier too, the redhead and latina.

There's so much love.

 _viii._

They met 4 years ago apparently. That Ally and Austin. He stole her song (by _accident_ ) and they just clicked. They were the perfect match. They're best friends _and_ dating.

"Austin…" Ally starts while they're just sitting around, a guitar in Austin's lap. "Can I ask something?"

"Hm? Sure."

"If… hypothetically, I was a completely different person. Like I grew up differently. Would you still like me?"

Austin tilts his head at her. He loves her. He knows she knows that because he's told her several times before. But he nods anyway, waiting for her to continue.

"If I was an orphan. If I was a black belt, and rode a motorcycle and worked at a bar, would you still like me?" Ally leaned against the side of the couch, clasping her hands at her knees. She said it distantly, knowing her reality. She was completely different from the Ally here. She'd learnt karate when she was in middle school, which came in handy in her later school years. She finished school and moved into her own apartment, buying a motorcycle. Knowing how to defend herself came in handy whenever she had to walk at night or rode around. She worked late and overtime for just the right amount of money, and she stopped playing music two years ago.

"I mean… yeah."

Ally's eyes go big for a moment. She looks Austin's way, beckoning for a reason silently.

"Because you're Ally." He smiles.

And for that moment, everything makes sense.

 _ix._

"Austin, I don't think Clarinet Golf is my specialty." Ally says as he winds his arm from behind her to guide her hands. Everything's set up in the practice room and Ally can't hold back a laugh at how elaborately he set it all up.

"Says the one who said they know how to do this the first time…"

She smirks up at him, feeling a burst of confidence and hits the clarinet forward so the ball falls, rolling through the course before landing right into the horn.

Her mouth drops and she jumps up and down. "Woo!" Austin and her high five, making her laugh.

"That was so cool- ah!" Ally trips over one of the obstacles, falling forward, which makes Austin fall as well as he tried to stop her. _Oof._

When she opens her eyes, he's on top of her.

"Oow, I think I broke my trombone." He says in a grunt, although he's fully kidding. He looks at her when she's not crushing her anymore and Ally gazes at his features after laughing.

His blond hair compliments the warmness in his eyes, a creamy swirl of hazel, and her eyes trace down his nose to his cheekbones and jaw. She then finds her eyes flickering to his lips. They're perfectly shaped and the perfect shade of pink and everything about him is perfect. And she wants to kiss him as much as he makes her laugh.

 _x._

They cleaned up everything.

And she's so safe in his arms, she feels so happy for… her other self.

She sits around, wondering if the other Ally is experiencing her life. She feels Austin breathe next to her. She's not who he thinks she is. And he's not her's. So she gently puts a hand on his chest, getting up.

She gives a smile- a smile full of gratitude toward him- and turns. She can't stay here.

She walks to the door and looks behind her at the practice room. The piano, the colorful walls, the pictures of Ally and her friends on the mini fridge.

Another her has this life. And for some reason that gives her hope. She hears the familiar yells of the redhead and latina, who she found out is Dez and Trish, downstairs. Ally look back at Austin still sitting on the couch.

' _Where's your necklace?' He asked. Her hand went to her neck where there was a chain with a sun at the end. But Austin was talking about a different necklace with a moon and sun that he gave to her once. A time when he was proud of her, and knew that together, they could go farther than the moon._

Ally feels the cold sun pendant on her chest and another warm feeling goes through her. She gives Austin- the Austin with hazel eyes and a childish smile and welcoming hugs- one more smile and opens the door.

Then there was a flash.

 _xi._

It was white again. Ally looked around only shortly before her eyes landed on someone in front of her- it's her. But with a blue patterned flowy top and black jeans, her hair more woven into loose and bigger curls. They both stared at each other with wide eyes when they realized the other was real.

Stepping forward, they looked down at each other's attire.

"Whoa…" They say in unison.

Ally stares at her other self and remembers the life she experienced today. She grimaces before smiling, sincerely. "You have a wonderful life." She tells her.

Blue shirt Ally stares back before returning the smile, this one more sadly. "I… I experienced yours too."

Ally looked down briefly, whether it was expectant or embarrassed. "How was it?"

"I went home. To your home. It was empty. And your piano was covered up." Blue shirt ally paused and her bottom lip quivered just a bit. "Dad… Mom…"

Ally just nodded her head.

"I'm sorry." Blue shirt Ally hugged her, her arms around her neck. Hesitating for only a second, Ally hugged back, closing her eyes.

When Blue pulled back, she shook her head. "This whole thing was crazy…" After a moment's thought, she met her doppelganger's eyes. "Where are your friends?"

"I don't have any."

Doppelganger thought again for a second. "I…" She didn't finish it and just smiled at her thoughtfully. And for some reason, Ally found comfort in it too and smiled. Doppelganger put her hands on Ally's shoulders and said quietly and gently: "You can have this life too."

With a chuckle, Ally softly declined, "No. This is your life." She said, her eyes shimmering a little with what she experienced. "And I'll have my own."

Doppelganger nodded. Then, she tilted her head and she could see memories go through her eyes. "I think… pieces find each other, no matter where we are. How we are." She says.

Ally listens and a fluttering feeling goes through her. She thinks it's hope.

"I was lost too. I had major stage fright. I didn't know who I would be. If I could be."

"What do you think changed that?"

The blue shirt Ally smiled nostalgically. "Everything just fell together when I met him."

Ally grinned a little and just hugged her doppelganger again.

Before all this, she was thinking she could be playing music, and surrounded by friends. Someone she loves.

Maybe in another life. But she has her life.

"Goodbye." She whispered in the hug.

And everything faded white.

 _xi._

" _Wake up… Please wake up…"_

She heard voices. It took her for a while to come through and she realized she was being shaken lightly.

After a few minutes, she finally was able to open her eyes. A police officer hovered above her and she could see red and blue flashing from the side. "You're awake, that's good." This wasn't the voice from before.

Still dazed, Ally tried sitting up but only made it halfway even with the police officer's assurance. The officer started talking, "Surprisingly you really aren't that injured. At all. Except for a few bruises. If it weren't for that young man, you might be in a worse condition right now."

At his words, Ally's eyes wander to whom the officer gestured to and then time stopped.

He was blond, tall, rambling to another officer, concern sketched into his features by the street post before he looked over as well. His eyes widened at her looking at him and relief washed over his face and he sprinted to her. "You're okay! Thank God!" He kneeled down beside her and gave a crooked grin. "You really had me worried there for a second." He says with a short chuckle.

But she's too busy gawking at him, her eyes going everywhere from the way his bangs fell in his hazel eyes, to the dimples that appeared in his cheeks and the way his mouth was curved in his smile.

Without thinking, her hand lifts to reach out to him but she stops herself in time.

The officer begins explaining what happened, making Ally tear her eyes from him. "You were going an uncontrollable speed it seems, and this young man saw. He actually ran across the street and jumped, pulling you off the bike before it crashed, luckily only into that newspaper stand."

"You didn't wake up for a few minutes. I got so worried." The blond said.

"Because you were nearly injured and luckily no one else was harmed, I'll let you off with a warning." The officer said. Ally immediately nodded even though her head hurt a little from it. "You might also have a concussion. Do you want me to drive you to the hospital?"

"No," Ally said immediately. Both were surprised by her talking suddenly. The younger man smiled a little. "No, it's okay, sir. I will manage. And I'll pay for the stand damage."

He nodded. "I'll see to it then. Let me go get a pen to write down your address." The officer got up to go to her, the blond taking his place in supporting her.

"Can you stand?" He asked her gently. Ally nodded and he helped her get on her feet, his arm around her to keep her steady but kept it there even when she was up. "You really did scare me. I'm Austin, by the way."

Ally was smiling but she smiled wider up at him, already voicing his name in her head the same time he said it. Austin was continuing on saying how he saw her, and Ally couldn't take her eyes off his. The feel of his torso against hers, and his strong arm still holding her up. He was real. And suddenly she didn't even think.

She lunged herself up, pressing her lips against his, efficiently cutting him off as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

Shocked at first, it only took a second before his arms wrapped tightly around her waist, returning the kiss.

It was only when they heard someone clearing their throat did they pull away; The officer was standing there with a notepad and pen.

Ally, burning red in the cheeks, quickly wrote down her address on the pad before the officer turned back to his car. The whole while, Austin kept his arms around her, to her most relief.

When she turned back to him, Austin's cheeks were slightly pink too, grinning wide. "That was some thank you. And I don't even know your name yet."

"Ally. It's Ally." She said, her cheeks hurting from her persisting smile.

Austin tilted his head. "I don't know why, but it feels like…"

"I know you?" Ally finished his sentence.

Austin just regarded her for another second before chuckling and shaking his head. "Well… Ally. Seeing as the police officer just left for some unknown reason," being he probably thought the two already knew each other/are a couple, "do you need a ride home?"

Ally nodded slowly, due to her concussion. "I'd like that."

He slowly unwound her from his hold. "And… I'm actually a sucker for brunettes with big eyes. And you're a pretty good kisser."

Ally giggled, blushing. She looked to where her bike was and decided they would tow it anyway.

As they walked to Austin's car that luckily just parked on the curb on the other street, she asked, "why are you out here so late too?"

When he opened the passenger seat, she spotted the guitar case in the back. "I play small gigs now and then at cafes."

She kept staring at his guitar in the back. When Austin got in the driver's seat, closing the door, he looked at her. "What?" He referred to her smile.

"Nothing." She hushed. "Just… A fan of music too. Played it. Wrote some."

"Wow, really? That… That's actually really awesome." Austin said, his eyes lighting up a little as he starts the car. She feels him stir next to her during the car ride as she navigates him to her house. She knows it's from him wanting to ask more, but doesn't want to come off overbearing since they just met.

Then, she spots something on his neck.

A moon necklace.

He's talking about his best friend Dez who helped him get used to performing and Trish who would get him the gigs, and Ally plays with her sun necklace and things feel okay.

Everything falls into place.

 **so i wrote this while thinking about accepting the life we have now. i like the idea that no matter where you are, or how you are, things will find you when you need it. when it's meant to be.**


End file.
